


Connection

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Tony has the biggest crush on his ex-intern and tries not to embarrass himself. Peter and Tony flirt on zoomcall and forget everyone else is there. So sweet you'll get diabetesFor TheElvenRealm ❤
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 171





	Connection

Every Friday evening, however many Avengers were around, would have a video call to catch up. It started as a birthday surprise for Bruce, but they loved it so much they wanted to do more.

Unfortunately, they were all over the world, Banner was in Mexico working away on a project, Strange was on a trip to England for some sort of culture tour, Steve and Nat were on some kind of mission in eastern europe. It didn't always work out, but since Tony was setting it up from him, it didn't really bother him who logged on, as long as someone logged on. 

He always found it too lonely here now. With Pepper off and married to someone else, he was single and living in his tower, running the company and only seeing suits. He never even had the time or energy to pay for a sex worker. 

The truth is, Tony was holding onto a major crush, one which he had had for a while now. He had managed to keep it a secret, but since he had more time to sit and think about it, it was taking over him. The object of his affection was currently studying at MIT, so they didn't get much time together. 

Tony had convinced himself that he wasn't good enough for the amazing and wonderful man he had fallen for. How could he be? He was old and grey, and Peter was so young and vibrant. 

Unfortunately, they hadn't seen each other for a long time, which is why, right now, he was freaking out. Because Peter was going to sign into the call for the first time, and there was no way he would be able to hide his feelings. 

Tony had been trying to keep himself mellow all day. He was the great Tony Stark, he had slept with more women than literally any other man, and now he was breaking down over a simple crush? He just hoped he didn't embarrass himself. He needed to leave this with some dignity.

An hour before the call, he had a quick work out and jumped in the shower. He thought about how his showers would go better if Peter was there, and of course, Peter had been there… in his thoughts. But Tony knew that real life would be better than just closing his eyes and imagining it.

You wouldn't believe that Tony Stark had a crush that took over his heart like this. Sure, he'd been with so many women it was practically a sport. He never even knew half of their names to begin with, but Peter was different. 

Peter was this adorable, attractive, intelligent and sweet young man who oozed sunshine without meaning to. He never tried, but he was able to win hearts by just being him. Tony was sure Peter didn't know he had that about him, that half the Avengers had the hots for him. 

He was also sure that if Peter did know, he'd go for Nat or Thor, he'd never even dream that Peter would look in his direction. Who would any more? He didn't even like himself that much.

Tony fixed his hair and made sure his facial hair was perfect before sitting down at the desk and preparing the call. He tapped on the table, trying to get his heart to calm down. 

Beside him, out of line of the camera, was a framed picture of Peter that he looked at when he felt sad or alone, or even just missed the younger man's face. Tony had to admit, he could spend hours just staring at that perfect face. Waking up to it would be heavenly.He stared at it with a smile until the first box came up.

"Heyyy!!" Bruce greeted him, sweaty and happy from a lab somewhere in the south. "Long time no seee!!!"

"Hey, Bruce. How are you buddy?" Tony asked with a smile, "You showering over there?"

"Be nice!" Bruce laughed, "It's hot here! Look at you all dressed up! You headed out?"

Tony chuckled, "No, I got dressed up just for you, this is how real men dress." He blew a kiss over to Bruce, who laughed in return.

"I miss you buddy!" Bruce exclaimed, "I got you a present but don't tell the others because they're not getting one!" 

"Ah, thank you!" Tony smiled, "It's not like I don't have enough!"

After a few moments Nat and Steve came up, and then Strange. Tony's eyes stayed on the last space, waiting for the man he was so eager to see to come on. His stomach was twisting with nerves as he awaited patently. 

As they all greeted each other and caught up, Tony tried to reach over for his drink but accidentally knocked his photo frame off the side of the desk. "Oh fuck, two seconds guys." He told them as he came off screen, kneeling down to the floor to pick it up.

As he looked at the slightly cracked glass over the picture of Peter, he heard a chorus of people shout, "Peter!"

"Hey everyone! Where's Mr. Stark?" The perfect voice spoke out as he came onto the screen. The older man jumped up as soon as he heard Peter's voice, sitting in his seat and staring at the screen. 

Tony's eyes landed on Peter, almost forgetting himself as he gazed at the beautiful twenty three year old on screen. He couldn't believe it, but Peter had become more beautiful. 

"Hey Mr. Stark!" Peter grinned, "I missed you!"

Mr. Stark had to try and hide the blush in his cheeks, "Hey, Pete… I missed you too." He swallowed, "How have you been?"

"Uh, pretty good. I'm doing really well in all my classes, and that's without telling my lecturers that I was your intern!" The younger man laughed a little. 

Tony's fingers were trailing over the mousepad, staring intently at Peter's picture. As he moved the mouse, the window that housed Peter's camera became the only one on the screen. He assumed that meant they were now in a private chat room. 

"I'm proud of you, kid." Tony smirked, "Tell me everything, don't miss out a single detail."

Peter grinned, "Well, uhm, all my lecturers are proud of me, and uh, I'm getting an award for my hard work." He said humbly. 

Mr. Stark lit up, giving him a wide grin as he sat forward, "No way! That's amazing! I'm so proud of you!" 

"You are?!" Peter asked, hopeful and sweet. His gorgeous doe eyes looked through the screen and made Tony's heart fly. 

"I am," the older man replied. "It's uh, really good to see you. It's been a while you know?" He looked down at his fingers, trying not to embarrass himself.

Peter tilted his head and looked into the camera. "I miss you a lot, I don't know if that's weird to say. Maybe I could come over on the weekend and we can… talk or something?"

The older man blushed again, licking his lips and nodding. "I miss you too… I'd love that, I mean, yeah that'd be cool, I guess, if you're free."

"I am… I'm free whenever you need me to be," Peter cleared his throat. 

Something about the way Peter acted made it seem like that maybe he was interested in Tony too? He wasn't 100% sure, maybe Tony was just seeing it because he wanted to.

"I… you look really good," The older man let slip as he tried to think of something to say. Now his face was bright red, trying to hide the fact that he just said that by bowing his head. "Sorry,"

Peter giggled, biting his bottom lip as he turned his face before staring back into the camera. "Tha… thank you Mr. Stark, you look… fantastic… as usual."

The man in question could feel the heat in his cheeks as he tried to keep himself calm. He smirked and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He'd never been this taken with someone before in his entire life. 

"Usual?" Tony's face actually hurt from how much he was smiling. 

"You always look fantastic," Peter complimented him, "You know that." He scratched his neck as he tried to hide his face. "World's most handsome man."

For a moment Stark forgot he had won that award, he just felt his heart fluttering and his palms getting kind of sweaty. "I am?"

Peter nodded and giggled, "You always have been, Mr. Stark."

"Call me Tony," he was so eager to hear Peter say his name. Normally when he thought about it, Peter was screaming it from the bed in a state of ecstacy. Baby steps.

"Tony," Peter smirked, "I love it."

"Me too," the older man replied. "It sounds good on your lips." He left out the part where everything would be good on his lips, especially his own. He bowed his head a little.

"Mr. Stark… uh, Tony?" Peter asked slowly, like he was about to ask him something.

Tony looked up through his long lashes at the screen, "Yes, Peter?"

The younger man took a deep breath in and licked his lips again, "Well," there was no mistaking it, Peter was blushing wildly too. He stared down at the keyboard, "I was, uh, kind of wondering,"

The older man's stomach filled with nerves and butterflies as he waited on what it was Peter was going to ask him. The anticipation was killing him. 

"Are you, uh, well, are you seeing anyone?" He bit his lip and closed his eyes, preparing himself for the embarrassment. 

Tony's lips curved into the widest grin, his heart beating faster as he tried to keep his cool. "I'm single," he spoke fast, "Like, really single. I'm so single."

Peter opened his eyes, "You are?!?" He gaped, "How?! How have you not got eighteen girlfriends?" 

The older man chuckled and tilted his body to the side as he rubbed his face. Oh my god, he must have looked like a schoolgirl with a crush. "I don't want eighteen girlfriends," he smiled, "But if the right offer was there, you know."

Peter was nervous, it was silent for a moment or so before he lifted his head from the bowing position and looked to Tony. "What if I gave you an offer?"

Tony's mouth gaped open, did Peter really just say that? The beautiful, perfect, young and amazing Spiderman just implied he wanted to date him? Could he be dreaming?

"Yes," Tony blurted out before thinking, "Uh, I mean, uhm, what's… what's the offer?"

Peter giggled adorably, his voice making Tony weak at the knees. "I was maybe thinking… if you're single, and I'm… I'm single too, that you'd might like to… go on a date with me?" 

The older man's heart burst into a million glittery pieces as he realised that the object of his affection wanted him back. He genuinely felt like crying, this was the best day. 

"Yes!" Tony's face lit up as he felt like flying, "Yes! Peter, did you really just ask? I mean, of course I want to go on a date with you!"

"You will?" Peter teared up a little, his heart fluttering. "Oh my god," he was breathing faster with excitement, almost jumping from his chair. "This is… oh my god, Tony." 

"It's about time if you ask me." Steve commented loudly, making everyone else burst into laughter. 

Tony and Peter were both startled by the voices, not realising that everyone else was still on the call. Peter hid his face in his hands as Tony tried to find the words.

"Uh, were you guys here the entire time?"

"Of course we were, aren't you supposed to be the technology genius?" Strange laughed at him, "If I can figure it out, so can you."

Tony shook his head, "Oh well, at least I got a date with the cutest man in the world."

Peter removed his hands and looked up at the screen, smiling widely. "I can be there tomorrow."

Stark didn't care that he had a meeting, he'd cancel and replan, because there was something way more important happening than business. "I can't wait."


End file.
